


Just by Chance

by seoulbbyvibes



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulbbyvibes/pseuds/seoulbbyvibes
Summary: a story inspired by a beautiful work released in 2016 known as "a silent voice."...this film can be found on netflix, so those of you with that access, i do strongly recommend that you watch it...-smiles are not always of happiness. sobs are not always of sadness. silence is not always of losing your voice, but mayhaps not quite having found it yet. and that's okay. we will see that development in this ff.taegguk fanfic. enjoy. :)also, fair warnings:-mentions of suicide, and depression are going to occur frequently in this fanfic. this is not to glorify it by any means, rather to make you aware about the stigma.-this is MY work of art. you shall not steal my content in any way. that's just rude and disrespectful. kindly read, but do not take.-these characters are not based on the bts' members real life behavior on camera, or not! to connect my story fluidly, i will bend their personalities as i see fit.-i cannot guarantee when, or how often this will be updated. even so, please stay tuned for when i do decide to update it.-lowercase IS intended. i realize what proper grammar is :) kinda :)originally typed on: 6-12-19ended on:
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	1. an intro

"just end me, please. i can't do it anymore."  
was what two males pleaded in their minds as a mantra while they take the steps towards the place of their very own self destruction at different points in time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one on a whim out of exhaustion, one out of pain, and planned. even so, they both unexpectedly save each other...just by chance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

characters, main: 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--jeon jungkook.  
◇depressed  
◇when he smiles, it lights up the room  
◇has mommy and daddy issues  
◇born sept. 1, 1996 in busan, sk. moved to seoul after he was born ◇cannot look people in the eye. he's not shy, he's anxious  
◇was a bully of sorts, but after that ended, he was the one bullied  
◇is very caring, especially to animals, and his sister, lily  
◇has limited amount of friends. aka only two. that one being park jimin and kim namjoon  
◇deep, chocolate eyes that shine like the galaxy when he's excited or genuinely happy  
◇black, fluffy hair. sorta spiky right when he's out of the shower or wakes up  
◇people don't take the time to understand him, or his emotions  
\--kim taehyung.  
◇depressed  
◇his smile is that of a box. a lot of smiles are there as a facade to hide his pain  
◇has daddy issues. dad left him as a child, never came back. his mother supports all in which he does  
◇born dec. 30, 1995 in daegu, sk. moved to seoul at age 10  
◇extroverted! loves talking, though his energy does wear thin very often with too many interactions  
◇he was bullied, but does not remember due to unknown reasons to him  
◇kind beyond belief. forgives people too easily  
◇his friends are: kim seokjin, and jung hoseok, kim namjoon  
◇beautiful, pots of honey chocolate for eyes. they shine like the aurora borealis when he's under moonlight or happy/content  
◇dark, chestnut brown hair. looks dark, dirty blond in sunlight and slightly curls after he takes showers  
◇people assume they know exactly what he feels, but doesn't bother to ask 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

characters, supporting:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--park jimin.  
◇bouncy pink hair  
◇beautiful, almost hazel, brown eyes. wears contacts often, usually an even lighter shade of brown  
◇born on oct. 13, 1995 in busan, sk. moved with jungkook to seoul because of his family's own struggling financial situation  
◇has been there with jungkook through basically all of it. he supports him the best he can  
\--kim seokjin.  
◇lovely, shiny black hair  
◇just as lovely and ethereal brown eyes that shine beautifully  
◇born on dec. 4, 1994 in seoul. has continued to live in seoul since birth.  
◇a hyung to taehyung. his backbone, and has backed him out of several suicide attempts. always there for him  
\--jung hoseok.  
◇beautiful, black locks  
◇piercing, yet equally beautiful brown eyes  
◇born on feb. 18, 1994 in seoul. has stayed in seoul and been a neighbor to seokjin since he was born ◇jin's boyfriend and hyung. he is to seokjin, what jin is to taehyung. even so, he provides a great deal of sunshine in taehyung's life nonetheless as well  
\--kim namjoon  
-grey, ashy hair  
-powerful, hazel eyes  
-intelligent, but socially awkward  
-kinda depressed, but he helps everyone else instead  
-born on sep. 12, 1994 in seoul. stayed in seoul and lived next to seokjin and hoseok his whole life  
-everyone's friends. he's going to become the link between them all :)


	2. the boy; 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet whom? let us see! within this chapter we meet a main character. let me know who you think it is. 
> 
> also! i made a reference to one of hoseok's music tracks, let me know if you caught it.

the boy's last day was one of stressed, somewhat articulate planning. he had been planning to commit suicide for months. planning to end himself. end the pain. end his mom's and jin's pain. all of it. how ironic, because you'd think this certain boy would take time to think about this decision and it's effects. take time to reflect the reasons to stay, and hang on for only a moments while longer. only then, with those recollections would he actually realize the effects would be anything but relieving for his family. but he didn't partake in those recollections, and has come to a final, sturdy decision. a decision, as pronounced as killing himself. 

this pain of his has reached a point of an unbearable whirlwind of feelings and emotions. a point that required planning for a remedy of overwhelming emotions bearing down upon him, and taking advantage of his mind, and body, and wellbeing and him as a whole. a whole, broken being. though, he was raised in a friendly household. one in which his mother and sister lived in. there was nothing actually wrong with this boy's life, except maybe his father leaving at a young age. depression just got the better of him, and depression doesn't let you choose what happens, it takes the reigns and gives no moment to breathe above the crashing waves. 

as mentioned, this is planned, by that, it simply means that he set it up on a day where jin wouldn't call or bother him, as well as his mother. he made sure they would be too busy, or too tired. quite smart of him, though, in this situation can that really be thoroughly appreciated? not only that, but he also checked that he had no college classes anytime of the day. he had planned. 

and so, with that 'somewhat articulate planning' he woke early. early enough for the sun to be just barely peeking above the horizon. the sky hinting at a deep shade of pink. he didn't go through with his normal, usual, everyday morning routine. this day, was, by no means, normal if you hadn't noticed. instead, he rolled out of bed, still in his night clothes, consisting of shorts and a white t-shirt, and slipped into black converse. he took a look around his apartment before going back into his bedroom to place an envelope beside his bed. 

inside, you would find a note, and unlike what another's note might happen to say in this situation, his did not hold an apolgy for what he was about to do. this note was written, thanking his mother and jin for dealing with him for years upon years, and telling them to take care of his younger sister, calla, with all the care and love in the world, along with his doggo, yeontan, cause damn, he loved his dog too. 

that, right there, is once again ironic. kim taehyung has not been dealt with. he has been handled carefully. he has always gone through life without causing a ruckus. he has always been a pleasant child, not a "problem." always one to please others. this is how far his self hatred stems. he does not realize his self worth, nor how little it takes to care for him. he focuses on the bad, the evil, the flaws. this is, most likely, what has caused his self destruction to finally make a formal appearance in the solitary shape of suicide. 

after taking one last, final look around his apartment with a look missing of longing, rather replaced by blankness, he pets yeontan and boops his nose for a final time as well. he steps out of the doorway, closing it, and, without locking it, strolls away and down the stairs, out another door, and outside, into the cool morning temperatures.

and once outside, he looks up from his staring contest with the ground to instead stare at the horizon. he had started imagining his final relief of pain after all the years of fake smiles, rushing, hot tears, and numbing silences. as he thought more and more about it, it sounded more and more appealing. no one is taking this away from me. 

he walks past the familiar businesses with signs glittering with advertisements made up of different colors. colors of different hues, tones, and shades to attract and distract people off the streets. he walks roads that are now engraved in his mind from walking them so many times. he may have started to love these streets, but he won't miss them. there's nothing to miss, because life goes on, well, his won't within several minutes. but no, the only thing to miss is possibly his mom, young sister, and jin, definitely jin. he'll be dead though. a carcass. not breathing. those dead people don't feel, and don't miss. 

he quickly shakes his head several times to avoid blurring up his thoughts and takes a quick glance behind him. one last glance in the direction where his dog is peacefully resting. one last glance to the life he's leaving behind for an anchor to finally be lifted. lifted for him to finally have the chance to breathe above the water. above the hatred for himself, and the lack of happiness. he's even forgotten how to genuinely smile. how sad. 

within a few more clicks of time, and he's there. in front of the bridge; the bridge he has planned for months now, to jump from. he's now right in front of the horizon. the alluring sky, and clouds. sun now shining brightly right onto his features. ah, if i wasn't so depressed, i would definitely stay here just for the sunrises in the city. 

and there on the bridge, cars pass him hastily in a rush for work, but they don't pay mind to what he's doing and he doesn't pay mind to them either. he is too focused on his breathing. breathing deeply in and out. inhaling, then exhaling. preparing himself for what he's about to do. what he's about to commit without a single regret. 

his mind is on the thoughts of his suicide, once again, but when did they ever leave. i won't regret a thing. i'll finally quietly cease to exist, and it'll be okay. for mom, for jin, for calla, for hoseok and yeontan. life will go on for them, and they'll be okay" 

he slowly slips into a dream-like state. a state in which he feels himself floating freely then falling. he has now climbed onto the edge of the bridge, and has taken a seat. his legs dangle freely, thumping against the concrete side of the steady wall. he was falling to the sweet abyss known as death, in his mind. but, before he could quite actually start falling in reality and succeeding in reaching his piece of peace he hears someone shouting? a softspoken (how ironic once again), terror-filled voice, shouting: "no, don't do that! please!" 

now rustled out of his daydreams by this person-- who he doesn't even recognize...his glazed-over eyes snap to the right, completely fixated on the figure who shouted at him. i mean, there's absolutely no one else around, so it had to have been him. the only thoughts now on repeat racing through his muddled mind are who was that? and do i know them? but before he could properly distinguish the person's outer appearance, and possibly ask who they were, they are gone. he blinks rapidly and shakes his whole head for several seconds before continuing to look in the stranger's direction once again, only to realize the figure really wasn't there, and was already gone, running in the distance. 

"that was real weird, i didn't even catch their hair color." he whispers, barely audible to even himself. he brushed off this incident, and, still sitting on the edge, a few minutes later, he starts to ponder for a second more. weighing what he could, or should do. now thoroughly thinking about what the stranger said, he decides that he won't go through with this act today. so, in the end, he swings one leg over the edge, and then another. he plops himself onto the sidewalk, on his two feet and steps away from the bridge. away from that sweet, pleasurable abyss. he slowly walks himself home, takes off his shoes, and goes back to sleep. 

in this same moment, he was now just a boy, a boy who had been unexpectedly saved by a complete stranger. a stranger who also unknowingly relates deeply with his problems. a stranger who would soon become not so strange. a stranger who would, within a few months, build a candid friendship with him, and make him finally, know how to genuinely smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so much for reading! i personally feel as if the story is a bit forced so far, like i'm trying to hard, but i will most definitely try harder! y'know, try harder to not try hard. :) 
> 
> if you like this, please wait for any updates! i will do my absolute best to keep the story going, especially if people like it. :))
> 
> peace,   
> -love bri <3

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 
> 
> as you may have noticed, the birthdays and locations of birth are changed up. this is not a mistake, but they are there to contribute to my story. please understand, and do not try to correct me on something that is meant to be there. 
> 
> and, my style of writing is amateur at best. i know that, and that's okay. with this story, i hope to learn more about writing, and hopefully grow and develop just as the above characters will! 
> 
> have patience with me, and please, continue reading. 
> 
> i sincerely hope you enjoy, fighting! 
> 
> -bri <3


End file.
